


Paint Me Like Your French Girls

by floweringrebel



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Painting, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scully's apartment, Set a bit after the episode Field Trip, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24959221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweringrebel/pseuds/floweringrebel
Summary: Mulder goes to Scully's place while she's in the middle of painting her apartment.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 25
Kudos: 96
Collections: X-Files Smut Fanfic Exchange (2020)





	Paint Me Like Your French Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ceruleanmilieu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanmilieu/gifts).



> Sorry for the delay, Laura!!! I hope you like it!!!!!
> 
> Prompt: Mulder helps Scully paint her apartment. Things get messy and smutty. anytime before season 8. I'd like it to be as hot and steamy as possible, but still pretty vanilla.
> 
> This is the only title that came to mind and it probably doesn't even make sense 😂

"Scully." She managed to get to the phone in time, running out of the bathroom to answer it. 

“Scully, it’s me.” Mulder’s voice filled Scully’s ear. "Did you see the email I sent you? About the crop circles in Wyoming." 

Scully rolled her eyes automatically. "Mulder, I'm painting my apartment, remember?" 

"What are you wearing?" 

"Well, Mulder, why don't you come over and see for yourself?" 

A beat passed between them before Mulder cleared his throat before replying, "I'll be there in ten." Then he hung up. 

Scully grinned at the thought of him rushing over just to see her in a worn out pair of overalls, and a plain white tee. Scully unclasped one side of her overalls and unbuttoned the buttons near her hip too. She liked how loosely it hung around her small frame and knew Mulder would love to see part of her hipster panties showing. 

She picked up the paint roller, rolled it over the paint tray before bringing it to the wall. She focused on the paint. She loved the way the soft blue made her feel calm, peaceful, and safe. She was finally giving her home the attention it needed to truly feel like hers. 

All the years prior, she had spent so much time outside of her homes, always busy with her studies, medical school and her work with the FBI. She never had time to make her home what she wanted it to be. 

After their field trip to Boone, North Carolina, Mulder insisted Scully take a couple weeks off paid vacation. At first, Scully disagreed completely. This wasn't the most traumatic case they had been through together and she hypothesized that it wouldn't be their last. Sure, they almost died being buried alive and very slowly getting digested, but still. 

However, Mulder stated his case, reminding her that she had been working pretty much 24/7 for her entire adult life And so she conceded, realizing that she did deserve a vacation and how the time off would give her some much needed me time. Not that Scully really knew what me time was. 

There was a soft knock then. Scully set the paint roller down and went to the door. 

Mulder's face was plastered with the most goofy grin, she had to laugh. Shaking her head, she opened the door wider and beckoned him to come in. He gladly strode in and Scully locked the door behind them. 

"So, what do you think?" Scully gestured at her outfit. Mulder had immediately taken a seat on her couch, so his eyes had trailed up her body very slowly. He had paused his perusal to focus on the way Scully's shirt was too short for her torso and the bare skin between her shirt and panties. It was delicious. He bit his lip at the thought of tasting her skin with his tongue. He realized he hadn't replied to her. 

He met her eyes and said, "Better than my imagination."

"Oh, and what did your imagination come up with Mulder?" She smirked at him while listening intently in anticipation. 

"I pictured you in your full pajamas with no skin showing with a green mask on your face. Didn't think of paint overalls." 

"I told you I was painting." She stepped towards him then, wanting to stand right in front of him. She bent down and met her lips with his. The kiss was sweet and quick. Scully ended it, almost as soon as she started it. She tried to walk away from him, to get back to painting, but Mulder pulled her onto his lap. "Mulder! The paint is going to dry!" 

Mulder laughed, which had granted him a glare from Scully. "Don't worry, I'll get you more paint." He winked at her and she couldn't help the eyeroll that followed. 

He started kissing her face in short, little pecks across her forehead, her cheeks, nose, and moved to her chin. Immediately, Scully tilted her face down, so he could kiss her lips instead. She needed his mouth on hers. He felt her moan rise up to his lips and he hummed pleasantly in response. He loved the sounds she made with him. 

His tongue explored her mouth, loving the taste of her. One of his hands roamed over her breast while the other rested at the back of her neck. She moaned again at the way his hand expertly tweaked her nipple, causing her to feel herself clench within. She needed him now. She reached his belt and unbuckled it as Mulder moved his kisses to follow her jawline to her earlobe when he bit down on it before sucking it into his mouth. She pulled the belt off of his jeans and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. She felt how hard he was with her hand. He began sucking and kissing at her neck.

"Mulder," she barely whispered, almost breathless. "I--" she took a sharp inhale then, needing a minute to gather her words once more at Mulder's touch. He was siding his hand down her panties. 

He devilishly grinned at her. Enjoying immensely the effect he had on her. "You, what?" The desire evident in his voice. 

"I need you…"she takes another sudden sharp inhale as he starts teasing her folds with his fingers. "...Inside of me." She squeaked out. 

"I am." Mulder said with the biggest shit-eating grin. 

"You know what I mean, Mulder." She grabbed his cock and squeezed it harshly to make herself clear. Mulder remained nonplussed and Scully hated it. "I need your cock inside of me, is that clear enough for you?" 

"Crystal." Mulder removed his fingers from her pussy and lifted her up in his arms. He stood up and carried Scully to set her down on the plastic where she had all the paint cans and supplies set up. He started removing his clothes as she watched him with hunger in her eyes. She unclasped her remaining overall buckle and pushed them off. Next, she pulled her panties down, never letting her eyes leave contact with Mulder's. She tore her shirt off, revealing the fact that she had been braless this whole time. Her hands reached into the nearby paint can and she started smearing the paint on her chest, loving the way Mulder's jaw dropped at the sight of her making her chest the sky. Scully was so turned on by the way his eyes never left her body, that she felt powerful and sexy. 

She laid herself back onto the floor beneath her and spread her legs apart as far as they could. Mulder could see her pussy glistening in want. Deciding not to make Scully wait any longer, he got down on his knees and crawled on top of her. He kissed her hard and she returned the fervor. Her desire made her feel like she couldn't get enough of him. 

He guided his cock into her slowly at first, letting her have a chance to get used to the feeling before he started pumping into her hard and fast. Scully's fingernails started digging into his shoulders at every thrust. Her mouth letting out passionate moans every few minutes. 

Scully's walls clenched around his cock in a climax that had her screaming his name. "Mulderrrr!" 

He slowed down his thrusts soon after, eventually stopping to give her a breather. He even moved to pull out, but Scully stopped him by wrapping her legs around him. Tears had started to form in her eyes. "You're crying." He whispered, while wiping her tears away. 

She kissed him in response and hoped it translated all the feelings she had for him in that moment. How happy she was to be his. How grateful to be here with him. How much she loved him with everything she had. She truly had never felt like this before. It was like a puzzle piece she hadn't realized had been missing was finally put into place. The puzzle finally completed. A few more tears slid down her face. "I love you." She confessed above a whisper. 

"I love you too, Scully." He kissed her again and hoped she could feel just how much he did.


End file.
